


Alice sensei (Translation)

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: Kazuto has trouble expressing his feelings for Eugeo, so he goes to Alice for help.





	Alice sensei (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So- as you can probably tell, I didn't write this. I asked permission to translate this fic from the author, Noisette, who wrote the original in French. It was so cute I wanted to share with people who can't read French. I translated focusing on meaning over a direct translation. 
> 
> If you like it please, please, PLEASE go and give the original fic a kudos!! Show this writer some love!

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alice asked.

“Well…”

Kazuto sat on a chair across from her, embarrassedly not daring to look into her eyes.

Actually, for several weeks, the young man had noticed his behavior had changed around his best friend, Eugeo. He’d started blushing when he was nearby, when he talked with him, or when he smiled. He thought about him more often than he should, and he had even surprised himself by taking time to prepare himself for a long while before going to hang out with him. Honestly, he had a vague idea of what was going on: he was in love, but he’d prefer to have another opinion before he drew that conclusion. Thus, he went to ask Alice for advice; after all, she was dating Asuna and had been her best friend prior to that. But that didn’t change the fact that it was embarrassing to tell her.

He took a deep breath and told her what had been worrying him for some time.

“So,” he asked, shyly raising his eyes to look at her. “What do you think?”

Alice didn’t respond; she froze up, staring at him with her round eyes. The silence was embarrassing.

“I don’t believe it! You’re in love with Eugeo!” she practically shouted, startling Kirito so much that he almost fell out of his chair.

“That’s what I thought, I just wanted your thoughts on it.”

“I haven’t a single doubt.”

“How do you know?” he said.

“You’ve got the same symptoms I had when I was falling for Asuna!” she cried again.

She was visibly excited by this information.

“Stop it, you’re talking like I’m sick!”

“Pft…”

“Well, then, what do I do?”

“What do you mean?”

“H-h-how did you do it? With Asuna?”

“I simply told her that I loved her.”

“I _cannot_ do that!”

“Why not?”

“It’s too soon! And right now he only sees me as his best friend, and you want me to… mess that up? I’m telling you, you and Asuna were much closer than we are before you started going out.”

“Hmm, that’s true. Ah, so then.”

“So then…?”

“You want my advice?”

“Well, yeah, if it’s not too much to ask…”

In that moment, Alice’s face instantly lit up, as if he’d just offered her the most wonderful gift in the world.

“Of course! My best friend has finally fallen in love, I must help him,” she cried.

“Thank you, Alice,” he said, seeming a bit more relaxed.

“No!”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“From now on, you shall call me—Alice-sensei!”

* * *

“Now!”

Alice was on a chair with her arms crossed over her chest and a reflective expression on her face.

“I know! What if you give him a present?”

“Uh…I’ve never given him something before, wouldn’t that seem weird?”

“No, silly! It’ll show him that you care about him!”

“Mmm…yeah…”

“Do you trust me or not?” Alice asked, her tone severe.

“Yeah, but—”

“But what?” she asked, cutting him short.

“Yes, Alice.”

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yes, Alice-_sensei_.”

“Very good. Now, this is what you’re going to do.”

* * *

Kazuto stood in the book department, with a paper in hand, desperately trying to decipher what was written on it. Alice had suggested a book that was sure to please Eugeo, and then told him to invite him somewhere to give it to him. But the book was impossible to find, much like the store employees who he couldn’t find to ask for help. Suddenly, he heard a voice he knew quite well.

“Kirito!”

That was Eugeo’s voice. He was the only person who called him that; it was his gamer handle, and for some reason or other, Eugeo picked up the habit of regularly calling him by that name.

“Whoa, you’re in the book section? It’s kind of rare to see you here. What are you looking for?”

He glanced at the paper in Kazuto’s hand before he had a chance to hide it.

“Ooh! You’re looking for a really good book! I want to buy it someday; would you mind lending it to me?” he asked Kazuto, who’d just watched his plan sink like a ship.

But it was out of the question that he’d buy something that didn’t serve a purpose to him.

“I-I honestly realized I can’t find it, so I’m going to abandon my search…”

“Hey, look, it’s right here!”

It was too late. Eugeo had already found it and was handing it to him.

“I’m excited to know what your thoughts are. It’s really nice to see you interested in something other than video games!” he added.

“Yeah…Alice suggested it to me.”

“Good! Well, I’ve got to go. Later!”

“Yeah, later.”

Naturally, the book was rather expensive. Kazuto left the store irritated, with something that was basically just a new doorstop in hand. The only good that had come from this was that he’d seen Eugeo.

* * *

“Hmm, I see, so that didn’t work.”

Kazuto was back at Alice’s place, and she’d asked for—or rather demanded—a full rundown of what had taken place.

“I couldn’t really have known that he was going to show up at that exact moment.”

“I’m not blaming you, it maybe wasn’t a good idea. What if you invited him somewhere soon?”

“To where?”

Kazuto was already sick of ideas that involved doing things he didn’t normally do.

“To the movies?”

“A bit cliché…”

“He won’t mind, just do what I said; it’ll work this time.”

“And I’m telling you, _something_’s going to happen.”

“No, it won’t! Now go! Hop to it!”

* * *

“So, you like the movie theater now?”

“Yeah…Alice gave me advice to get out more, so I thought it’d be just as well to go with a friend.”

Kazuto had ended up asking Eugeo to come suddenly one day in the middle of the week, and he hadn’t even looked up what was showing, so he didn’t know what to expect.

“Alice, again? I’m getting the feeling that you two are spending a lot of time without me anymore. What are you two doing that’s so interesting?”

“I told you, she’s helping me with my social life.”

Internally, Eugeo was a little irritated that Kazuto was going to Alice frequently instead of him, but he decided not to comment on that. It still must have been apparent on his face, because Kazuto asked him about it.

“Eugeo? What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing, why?”

“Your face says otherwise.”

“No, no, everything’s fine. So, what did you want to see?”

“Honestly, I was counting on you to make a suggestion.”

_ Or actually I just wanted to spend time with you and gave the first excuse that popped into my head_, Kazuto thought.

“Ah, then I suggest this one. I’ve heard people talk about it and it sounds good. There’ll be action, so you’ll appreciate that at least.”

Unfortunately, when they arrived at the box office, the seats for the next showing were sold out, and the next showing wasn’t for another four hours. The other playing films were either for five-year-olds or were sappy, sleep-inducing romance movies.

“Well, now what?” Eugeo asked.

“No clue.”

They settled on going back to Kazuto’s place to play video games, and they were able to spend some time together that wasn’t so bad. Even though playing a combat game where you killed your opponent wasn’t the best setting for getting closer to someone. About fifteen minutes in, Eugeo’s mom called him home to watch his brothers while she wasn’t there. So, he left quickly, excusing himself to Kazuto, while the latter told himself that life surely had something against him at this stage for giving him such bad luck within the same week.

* * *

“Darn, so that failed…”

Kazuto was once again at Alice’s to announce his defeat.

“I should just accept the fact that I have bad karma.”

“Sadly, I’m out of ideas.”

The room was plunged into silence as they both reflected on their own thoughts, when, suddenly, the door opened.

“Alice, it’s me.”

Asuna had entered the room.

“Oh, Kazuto-kun, hello. What are you doing here?”

“Huh? Uh…”

“This young man is in love and he needs help winning over the one he loves,” Alice responded grandiosely.

“Really? I’m so happy for you. Let me guess—it’s Eugeo-kun, isn’t it?”

“How did you know?!” Kazuto exclaimed.

Asuna giggled.

“It’s a little hard to miss.”

Alice rested her head on Asuna’s shoulder as she sat down beside her on the couch.

“Say, Asuna, have you got any ideas off the top of your head? Because I’m fresh out.”

Asuna thought about it for a moment.

“Hey, you know, Eugeo-kun loves flowers, most of all roses. Why don’t you confess your love to him in a rose garden?”

* * *

“Say, Kirito, where are we going?”

“Just follow me, you’ll see.”

Following Asuna’s advice, Kazuto decided to bring Eugeo to a rose garden to tell him everything.

“I think you’ll really appreciate this place.”

Because it wasn’t just _any_ rose garden. Kazuto had come back here several days ago to prep himself. And certain memories resurfaced. He didn’t know how he could have forgotten, but this was the place where he’d met Eugeo. That was what made this place the best choice.

They arrived in a little garden. At that moment, Kazuto insisted that Eugeo close his eyes; he knew that he hadn’t been here in what felt like an eternity, and when Eugeo opened his eyes and saw where they were, he stood there in shock, Kazuto smiled from ear to ear. There was a little corner surrounded by red roses, and it was the exact spot where Kazuto had met—or rather found—Eugeo. He’d been crying and Kazuto had stayed with him for the rest of the day just to comfort him. Since that day, they’d always been together.

“Kirito, tell me, why are we here?” Eugeo asked, in a sort of stupor.

“I have something important to tell you.”

“Oh?”

Eugeo tilted his head to the side to ask Kazuto to tell him more.

_ Adorable_, Kazuto thought. _Come on, Kazuto. 1…2…3…_

“I love you.”

Silence. Eugeo flushed as red as a tomato and stammered something incomprehensible.

“What…?” he finally managed.

“I love you, Eugeo.”

Tears formed in Eugeo’s eyes, and he threw himself around Kazuto’s neck with a cry.

“I do, too; I love you, too! You don’t know how much I love you!”

Kazuto chuckled and caressed his head while Eugeo cried on his shoulder. Then Eugeo lifted his head and his eyes met Kazuto’s. There was a silence as they gazed at one another. Then, because it’s the most natural act in the world, they kissed. But right in the middle of this magical moment, Kazuto’s phone sounded. They awkwardly pulled apart, Eugeo blushing all the way up to his ears. It was a message from Alice, saying:

“And? Did it work?”

Eugeo glanced at the message.

“Why did she say that?” he asked.

“Ah…let’s just say I wasn’t alone in making up plans for how to get closer to you…”

“Oh, I see.”

Eugeo let out a little laugh upon hearing this.

Then, they left the rose garden hand in hand, completely unaware of two eavesdroppers who’d been watching them from the very beginning.


End file.
